A Retrospect Full Of Regret
by Inked River
Summary: Never imagined that two powerless, muggles like the Dursleys could've saved the Potters from death if they decided to, even though the Potters were able to do things that the Dursleys only dreamed of. The question is : WILL THEY! Taking a few steps back here right at the beginning of the story with some major events in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction story , where I tried to go all the way back at the beginning of the story with slight changes. Things will be more interesting in the next chapters (I promise) , only if you bear with my slow writing. Looking forward to read all of your reviews & criticism (feel free to be brutally honest). **

**Note: English is not my first language , so probably there may be any grammar mistakes, punctuation errors, or misuse of words.**

 **Disclaimer: characters belong to J.K Rowling**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Chapter 1: Bizarre Fauna**

Insecurities are easily found if one digs deep enough to break the shell that we ourselves create. It would be miserable to live a life seeking for your stolen so-called spotlight whose thief might even be a close person. A person that it would be painful to ignore or permanently forget.

Petunia Dursley, a woman in her mid 20's filled with pride inside of a thin body that was always covered by vintage and yet fashionable clothes characterized with dark hair and a pale skin with an attitude which most of the time had been judged as impolite , linked with a strange behavior often perceived as annoying , pathetic, envious and so on , was so pleased with herself as she thought that she finally fulfilled her only life ambition which was having a family of her own, one that she really loved and would support by any means necessary.

The main reason she felt this way at this era of her life was probably because she was the mother of this newborn baby boy whose name was Dudley.

Alongside with her husband Vernon who could only be described as a chubby man with a large mustache , fair hair that most of the time were oily , resulting as a side effect of his overweightness and also a terrible sense of humor , they were staring with admiration at their infant next to the fireplace in their living room inside of a little , cozy house in Privet Drive, Little Whinging , Surrey .

A suburb that most of the time was in absolute silence , where the only noise heard there was usually caused by pigeons and little kid's bikes during the afternoons. In the evenings you would usually see old folks coming back from the walk in the park or listen at the laughter in their backyards while having tea. The last thing you would expect from this community is their involvement in anything strange , mysterious or even illegal.

On a Monday morning Mr. Dursley was getting ready for work fixing his tie up and it was a special occasion that he was late for work even though he was a well-known workaholic by his firm colleagues.

"Vernon don't forget your presentation papers" shouted Mrs. Dursley from the depth of the kitchen wearing her apron and holding a spoon in her hand.

"Yes my dear" replied Mr. Dursley with a rushed tone, grabbing his yellow folder and then walked straight at the door, followed by Mrs. Dursley . Once the door was opened the unnatural happened.

This grey owl was standing above Mr. Dursley's Ford Fiesta right in front of their house carrying an envelope with his beak.

"Petunia , is this what I think It is" whispered Vernon with a low-pitched voice that sounded more like a cringe full of anger and disgrace. He glanced at his wife whose face had turned red , looking like she had dived her face in a bowl full of pomegranate juice .

"Oh dear god, I truly hope I'm wrong" she replied

"I really have a bad feeling about this" she continued , walking slowly towards the blue car.

"Shushhh . Get out of here you freaky animal " she screamed while making this gesture with her hand trying to scare the poor animal away .

The owl quickly spread his wings and flew away , throwing the letter from above right in front of Petunia's feet. She stared for a minute or two at the letter in front of her and finally realized that this was really happening and none of these actions were details of her terrible nightmares she used to have. Suddenly Mrs. Dursley was in a state of shock after she read the cover of the letter in her head.

 _ **Petunia Dursley No.4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey** _

"Sweetheart , let's get inside " Mr. Dursley approached grabbing his wife by her arm returning in their home's corridor right back to the comfort zone.

"Petunia I really have to get going, I am already late and I have this important presentation today. I have been planning on it for weeks. " he murmured quietly trying to cheer up his despaired wife.

Mrs. Dursley did not say a single word , she only kept staring at the envelope with the letter inside of it , laying in her lap.

"You don't have to read this nonsense darling, I thought we have already been through this. Just take a break from all the housework and call me if you need anything" Mr. Dursley advised as he got up hoping that he had wiped away this atmosphere full of grief surrounding his wife.

"Yes . Er... I am fine , I promise . Off you go now. I don't want to cause you any trouble at work . If I hadn't cause you enough" Mrs. Dursley spoke quietly rubbing her forehead trying not to burst into tears.

"Please Petunia , don't say that. In good and bad . Remember? " said Mr. Dursley heading at the door when all of the sudden he turned around smirked at his wife giving her a big wink. Two minutes later you could clearly hear the tires of the car sliding in the paved road. Mrs. Dursley was left all alone with a 4 month old baby sleeping in the room upstairs. Obviously Mrs. Dursley didn't have to guess who the sender of the letter was.

It was her. The only thing that related this non superstitious woman with another realm, another universe, another world. Her sister Lily . The only sister that she had but didn't speak or see in years. The sister she was always ashamed of , the one and only that made her feel less important.

"After all these years ?! " she sighed right before she ended up talking to herself

" What could she possibly want from me? I wonder! As far as I can remember I was the one who was not special or gifted." she said out loud as her voice resounded in the empty living room where she was staying.

Later that evening Mr. Dursley had come back from work and Dudley finished his baby food and by the time dinner was ready he was catching z's . Mrs. Dursley was preparing the table settling the plates in a beautiful pattern surrounding this delicious tomato soup.

This was probably the most restrained evening they spent together. There were no chats on how they spent their day or no stupid jokes of Mr. Dursley where Petunia would always fake a laugh pretending she was immensely amused. Silence was all around them. Until it came a point where Mr. Dursley made the first move.

 _"_ Petunia, have you ...Em..I mean did you...? " he rumbled.

Mrs. Dursley moved her head in a sign of denial.

"Darling it might be important. What if there is any health issue?. What if ...something is wrong?." he said with a nervous look on his face.

"What could be wrong?! . What could possibly be wrong for my perfect sister and this flawless husband of her's ?" she yelled.

Mr. Dursley realized there was no point on arguing about this topic anymore. It looked like his wife had made up her mind.  
Instead of convincing her to do the right thing he decided to change the subject.

"The presentation went well , I think i might get the raise I've been waiting for. I mean, who knows ? Maybe we can go to the Canary Islands next summer ?" he said , with massive confidence.

"That's great. Brilliant !" Mrs. Dursley replied with a discreet tone.

Two weeks have passed since Mrs. Dursley's confrontation with her past. Days were passing by quite rapidly and finally it seemed that this short period of time had faded the negative impact on this family due to the latest event.

On a sunny Sunday afternoon Mr. Dursley decided to take his family out for a picnic in the park. He was thrilled to bits that he was spending some quality time with them since he doesn't get to do that often because of his law firm that he works for which sometimes make him work even during weekends. But this time he decided to neglect the pile of papers that were patiently waiting for him at his desk

. There they were. The "The Little Whinging Park" was crowded during weekends. The sun was shinning, the beautiful meadows were covered in green, greener than any other place, the playground was crammed with children whose laughter made it impossible to hear the beautiful sound of the birds. The refreshing breeze that fondled the bushes made it clear that summer was coming to an end. Mrs. Dursley was taking pictures of her baby boy next to the daises with her Olympus camera in her hand while Mr. Dursley was invading the sandwich basket.

"What a fun day, Vernon" she said with the biggest smile on her face. "This is exactly what I needed. THANK YOU! "

"Your welcome deary, anything for my lovely wife" he replied with his mouth full. Both of them were finding this day pretty enjoyable .

Mr. Dursley was delighted observing his wife's facial expressions making it clear that her mood had been drastically enhanced. Unexpectedly it became too chilly to sit in the mowed lawn . Mrs. Dursley looked up and by what she saw , she sensed a storm coming.

"We'd better get going! I suppose those grey clouds are about to burst any second now" suggested Mrs. Dursley .

Wishing this day would last longer she started packing things up . On their way home they were hurrying to get inside as fast as they could. As they were getting close to their house at No.4 at the Privet Drive the sky turned into this greyish tone , and all of a sudden an unexpected rain drop fell over Mr. Dursley's messy hair.

"Petunia lets hurry up. I can see our house at the end of the road" he said.

As they got closer they saw an old lady standing in front of their house wearing a yellow raincoat. It seemed like she was expecting them to come back any minute now.

"Oh Mrs. Figg what a pleasant surprise." said Mrs. Dursley while Vernon was carrying the basket and pushing Dudley's pushchair inside.

"Hello Petunia. " said Mrs. Figg quite politely.

"Come on let's get inside, fancy a drink? " said Mrs. Dursley as she was about to close her umbrella.

" No darling, thank you . I don't feel like a cup of tea. I usually take a nap at this time of the day. But I had to pay you a visit because there is something that concerns me." said Mrs. Figg in a utterly serious tone.

 _"_ Concern ? _"_ replied Mrs. Dursley looking surprised.

"Yes dear. I only came to ask if you recently have owned a dog. " said Mrs. Figg.

"A Dog?" cringed Mrs. Dursley.

"Why on earth would we buy a dog" she continued.

"Yes Petunia I thought so . But no earlier than this afternoon, this black dog was standing in your veranda barking his throat out. My poor cats got quite disturbed. " said Mrs. Figg

"Well I can assure you that this disturbing dog is no property of ours" said Mrs. Dursley with annyoance.

"Mrs. Figg? Have you been taking the medications regularly?" she continued to ask politely

"Are you suggesting something. Petunia" Mrs. Figg answers aggresively

"No it's just that..." she began to answer but soon interrupted by Mrs. Figg

"You know Petunia I might be old, but I haven't yet turned loopy"

"I know, I know um... No we didn't see nor heard a dog...I'm sorry" she replied to Mrs. Figg feeling bad for her assumption.

"Oh if that's the case I'd better get going. My cats are all alone and they hate that. They can't stomach the thought of me not being there. " said Mrs. Figg without saying goodbye as she ran across the road towards her house.

The rain had stopped later that day. Mrs. Dursley had just finished doing the dishes. The Privet Drive was all peaceful drowned in this thick white fog. Due to the weather circumstances that night the fireplace at the Dursley's was on. The heat that was unleashed from the burning woods that would end up as ash in the marble floor of the chimney was tremendously satisfying. Mr. Dursley was staring at the television with a high concentration watching the news, on the other side of the room Mrs. Dursley was sitting , flicking the pages.

Suddenly the bell rang. Both of them looked up at each other. As far as they knew none of them were expecting any company. Mrs. Dursley hurried to open the door and at the same time wondering as if who could possibly visit them at this hour. Neither she or her husband were barely friendly. She opened the door and no-one was standing in front of her.

Staring at the road she couldn't see much , even the neighbor's house . Most of the alley was smoke-like making her sight sense useless. Even though she couldn't see much , she did hear a distant animal howl which made her body shiver. The first thing that came across her mind was that probably the little kids of the neighborhood were just messing around , just like that time when they messed with Mrs. Dursley's plants , extracting her lily's from their roots making her gloomy. As she was about to close the door and get inside , instantly she noticed this object she was treading on. Picking it up and after a second of two she realized it was a dog collar.

"Petunia who is it ? " shouted Mr. Dursley from the inside of the living room where he was sitting.

"Nobody ! " she replied, closing the door and returning back to the sofa where she was reading that book that she had recently bought. Immediately she reminded what Mrs. Figg had told her earlier that day. Her complains about this dog. Once she turned the other side of the collar she saw a name and a surname carved in the back.

"Sirius Black" she read out loud absentmindedly.

"Did you say something" said Mr. Dursley, a little annoyed as he didn't like to be talked to while watching television.

"No, I just read this name...It is written here... Sirius Black" she said , running all her acquaintances in her head and finding no Sirius Black in the list.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys, we meet again. I really feel sorry that I couldn't be that active lately, but here I am. Once again.  
**

 **Things are going to get interesting as long as you are not into 'spooky' stuff that are about to happen. I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can.**

 **English is not my first language so there may be any: grammar mistakes, punctuation errors or misuse of word.**

 **Looking forward to read your reviews & criticism (feel free to be brutally honest) **

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to J.K Rowling!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 : "Self turning light bulb"**

As the sunset of an exhausting Friday approached it was Mr. Dursley's patience who was coming to an end. Besides the fact that he is the kind of guy that doesn't like to be kept waiting his mood wasn't in the right rhythm as well, since his second favourite day of the week (except Sunday) was demolished with the opening of his eyes at 6 a.m.

It was when a reminder popped in his cracked screen of the phone, making his subconscious recall that he would not dive his mustache in a "Ben & Jerry" cup in the upcoming afternoon as he'd fancy . Instead he would have to buy opera tickets on his way to work because obviously it was opera's night. Another night of the month where he would pretend to actually care about his wife's passion while daydreaming about the last cricket match.

The last orange sunray for that day shone on the Privet Drive's pavements as Mrs. Dursley was flattered that she was finally able to find time for herself by getting in touch with her worn-out makeup bag and polluting the house's air with her white rose perfume.

'Vernon darling did you get the usual front seats as i asked you _'_ she shouted from the depth of her room.

Mr. Dursley took a glance at his tickets that he had put in his back pockets, and with annoyance turned them around to check the seats' numbers.

It was that moment when his face turned as pale as a chalk. He couldn't believe his eyes, that's why he quickly grabbed his oval shaped glasses to make sure it was all a light trick.

Unfortunately his eyes have not bailed him this time. Numbers 399 and 400 were the ones that caught his attention making his pair of ears vulnerable to his wife's criticism.

"Crap" he sighed

In the meantime a ton of sweat drops were slinding in his covered-from-hair forehead

"Ready my love?" she asked while closing the door upstairs and slowly walking down the stairs.

Mr. Dursley being a law firm employee for a living , it was just a matter of seconds before he came up with a pathetic excuse to run away from his responsibilities.

"Petunia just one minute…." he shouted

"Is there something wrong my dear" she replied

"I'm afraid i need to use the loo" he replied back fast

"I've had some prunes after lunch and it seems like they're starting to give their result" he continued

"Umm okay but be quick…. " she said

"The traffic jam annoys me" she continued

"Don't worry my love…. i'll be back before you say 'La Bohème " his enthusiasm covers his fault

Seconds after entering the bathroom and locking the door he turned on the water sink while scrolling through the contacts hoping he could find the theatre's number and praying that he could rebuy two first row ticket seats.

His wife's emotional state was his number one priority for the past few weeks, despite the fact that romance was not his forte. Her grief was pretty clear, even Dudley their toddler was able to realize that and he can't even speak yet. But ever since the grey owl came to pay a visit on top of daddy's car the tears of mom's eyes have not stopped as he stared them every day while his diaper was being changed.

Suddenly a message in his screen popped up.

It was from his older sister Marge. Thinking something might be wrong he was quick enough to open the message in a blink of an eye…

" _Vernon … I am inviting you and Petunia to join me for dinner tonight (at my place). I'll be cooking Pasta Carbonara, Petunia's favourite._

 _P.s Don't forget to bring one of those white wines that you cruelly like to store in your cellar, and give my nephew Dudleykinsssss a big kiss_

 _Looking forward to see you tonight_

 _XX Marge_ " .

Oddly Mr. Dursley was happy about this invitation even though his sister wasn't the world's most versatile person to spend his free time with especially lately since she started drinking regularly again, but in this case he could easily get away from the lapsus he made earlier that day.

As a typical try-not-to-piss-off-his-wife husband he was, this time as well he tried to be tactful praying that his wife doesn't raise suspicions.

"Petunia my dear I'm afraid there's something I have forgot to tell you" he said with his voice shaking

"What's wrong Vernon…..Is everything alright" she replied concerned.

"I don't think we'll be watching opera tonight" he said quietly in a discreet tone

"I don't see a reason why we should not my dear… We always go at this time of the month and you know that I hate to break this cycle" she said while her face was slowly turning red expecting to burst any second now…

One should never touch Mrs. Dursley's buttons and Mr. Dursley as same as everyone was well aware of that. Even though she was a typical housewife and she knew when the time has come for some special indulgence.

"Yes sweetheart I know but …. we have a dinner invitation for tonight" he replied

"Oh got this better not be one of those dinners with you colleagues" she said

"Petunia I…" Mr. Dursley attempted to clarify the situation

"If that's the case you'd better get going by yourself, I'll just invite Mrs. Figg for biscuits and tea." she interrupts him , by dropping hints of clear dissatisfaction.

"No Petunia we are being invited by ….Marge" he whispers and avoids eye contact

"Marge?" she cries

"Why on earth would you accept invitations from your bossy, know-it-all , aggressive sister?" she asks curiously

"As far as I can remember the last time we met her she criticized me about my facial bone structure. Saying that I look like I am freaking constipated the whole time" she clarifies herself

"I know but ever since Eric divorced her she has been feeling kind of lonely lately" his eyes are watery.

After all the disrespect his sister has brought to the table for all these years he still had pitful feelings for her. Coincidance it was that he was about to use that pity to put an act before his wife making his white lie believeable.

"Ugh…..Alright then" Mrs. Dursley said annoyed

Vernon looks at her waiting for her verdict.

"Let's go to Marge's' place tonight" she frowned like a little child

"Yes!" he kissed her forehead

"I'll go and warm the car"

"I'll get some cake for Marge out of the fridge"

"Don't forget to turn on the security alarm on your way out Petunia!" he advises her .

As he opened the door of his Ford Fiesta the just-ripped theatre tickets thrown in the rain drain a few seconds ago where nowhere to be seen.

Marge's flat was a 45 minute drive from the Dursley's. The place itself was as scary as its owner. The living room being flooded by her pitbull's drools and the balcony , well it's best not to know. The nest of cigarette ends and bird poop.

With the arrival at her door mat there was a "no pricks allowed " warning sign. The couple looked at each other.

"Petunia before we go inside ….. Please be careful around Marge. She's been ….too sensitive lately" he begs his wife

"Don't worry about it…. No one better than me can save a sailor from a sinking ship" she winks at her man

They rang the bell and they could hear Marge's footsteps from inside giggling and finding too difficult to get the key in the keyhole . The door opened and right in front of their eyes it appeared a chubby curly-haired middle-aged woman whose breath stunk and was holding a bottle of scotch in her left hand.

"Welcome to the Crypt's Keeper lair" she shouted but still looking serious

"Marge have you been drinking again" his brother shouts at her

"No I was waiting for you guys and …meanwhile I got bored and poured a glass or two..or three…..actually I forgot to count them after six" she explained herself trying to conceal her giggle  
"Come one lazy bones I have already filled the plates with soup…. Get in." she talks the same way an adult would talk to a kid

They get inside and do the coats by themselves. The apartment was in a terrible hygenical state and pet fur was everywhere.  
"Umm Marge why don't you hire a cleaning lady"

"You could use a hand or two you know?" Mrs. Dursley advised

"Nahhhhh, I am not trustworthy enough" she replied

After they washed their hands and sat down to start eating Mrs. Dursley could not resist asking Marge for the recipe of this delicious smell of spinach soup right after the second spoon.

"Yummm…..Marge this is so delicious. Did you do it all by yourself" she was amazed but at the same time envious for the meal that could surpass her kitchen skills.

"Thanks dear…. Of course not…. I even burn water haha….." she laughs and responds at the same time

"But I got it from the homeless shelter a couple of blocks from here…." she continues

The couple look at each other wondering why would she do that.

"H-h-homeless shelter?" Mrs. Dursley asked to make sure she heard the right thing

Her stomach started to groan feeling disgusted.

"Yes dear . That's correct. A friend of mine volunteers there and I got him to loan me 3 plates of soop. I thought it might do well to your constipation" she cringes

Petunia looks at her husband waiting for him to interfere but instead his eyes went down looking at his wrist watch praying for the arrows to move faster.

"I think i'm going to pass on the appetizer" Petunia said slowly pushing the plate full of soup away

"So , what are we having for dinner tonight?" she asks

"This is dinner you anorexic cunt" she cries at loud and starts laughing at her own "joke"

Mr. Dursley was about to choke when he heard what his sister has just said. Knowing the criticism he would get later from his wife bringing her to this restraining evening.

"Heh….The same old Marge we know and love" Mrs. Dursley tries to cover her anger with a robotic smile on her face

Suddenly a call on Mrs. Dursley's cellphone arrives. Being the polite guest and everything (not that the host deserved it) she got up from the table quietly asking for excuse in order to pick up the phone. Mrs. Figg's name was written in the narrow screen of her Nokia.

"Now what…?" whispered Mrs. Dursley

"Hello….?" she answered the phone call

"Petunia …. where are you dear?" Mrs. Figg's voice echoed through the phone as it was battling with the wind in the background

"Um we are …."? she started to answer but swiftly interrupted by Mrs. Figg

"Could you please open the door?" she begged

"What door? I thought you were babysitting Dudley for tonight as we agreed!"

"I know but one of my cats got pretty sick and I have to run to the vet. I am afraid I can't babysit Dudley anymore for tonight. I'm so sorry"

"Oh dear! But we are….."

"And hurry up and open the front door. I can see your lights are on" Mrs. Figg interrupts again

"What lights? We're at my sister-in-law's place" she tries to clear the situation.

"Petunia you have 30 minutes to come straight home and pick up your son. Otherwise I am going to leave him all by himself sleeping." she threatened aggressively

"Okay. Okay…We'll do our best to hurry" she said

"Fuck" Mrs. Dursley said with the close of the phone call.

The low-level language atmosphere had already started to have an affect on her.

Heading back to the dinning table she was trying to remember whether she turned off the lights of the house or not. Her addiction of being a perfectionist would never allow such an inconvenient thing to happen.

"Vernon we'd better get going"

"But what about dessert" drunk Marge says. Interrogating the three Petunias she saw.

"Yes…..We haven't had any cake yet" Vernon looks at his wife surprised thinking she was all making it up as a revenge on his sister disrespectful manner.

"There's seems to be a problem with the babysitter. She is no longer able to babysit Dudley for tonight."

"She can kiss my hairy….." Marge begins to curse

"Marge…..please" Mr. Dursley interrupts feeling ashamed at the same time for his sister's bad mouthing.

"Fine….Off we go then" his attention returns to his wife.

"Marge, thanks a lot for tonight. Take a sleeping pill and try to rest as much as you can" he spoke softly

"But you just came ?!" she looked serious for a minute or two

"I know but the circumstances are like that." he replied

"Alright you fun sponges…Get the hell out of here and don't forget to close the door on your way out" she said looking sleepy and dizzy while heading for her bedroom.

As they closed the flat's door Petunia waited no longer to throw a bucket of criticism towards her husband.

"Thank you for this one-of-a-kind evening Vernon" she looked angry now

"I had no idea Petunia…. that you wouldn't have any fun" he replied

"Ohh no why wouldn't I . I would rather be a prey of epithet that doesn't fit me than feed my passion for visual arts." her sarcasm filled the empty hallways of the building

"…and I forgot to mention. Next time.. Who am I kidding? There is not going to be a next time….. if it's "Shaftesbury Avenue" versus your sister , I am picking the freaking theatre MATE" she yelled

Mr. Dursley didn't say a single word.

Walking down the stairs and getting out of the Marge's building Mrs. Figg sentence came across Petunia's mind.  
"Vernon could it be possible that we forgot to turn the lights off on our way out" she asked him

"Not that I can recall" he replies

"Did you?" he asks

"Well , we have never done it before so why now ?!" she resonates

"Did you turn on the alarm as I told you to" he asks

"Yes I am pretty sure about that" she spoke with confidence

"Well then you don't have anything to worry about….I have linked the house lights with the security alarm. Once the alarm is turned on the lights go off…..I've been mending it for weeks" he said

"Oh …. Go figure! "she whispers but still keeping Mrs. Figg's words to herself.

Thinking about their only son , Vernon pushed the pedal to the floor as the miles slipped away as some special rocket was driving through. Soon they began to come closer to the Private Drive's area and the well mowed bushes were a natural indicator...

Mrs. Figg's yellow coat caught the attention of the both from a few yards away...

It looked like she had been waiting for them for hours outside holding their baby boy in her arms with the kind of face as if she was plotting world war three.  
"Where have you two been" she shouts at them as they roll down the car's window.

"Good evening Mrs. Figg" Mrs. Dursley speaks slowly

"Don't try to be all that goody-goody with me." she expresses her anger

"Here's your successor, and guess what? You can forget about me babysitting ever again" she yells as she hands over the baby to his mom.

"Uhhhhh…." Petunia said due to her sense of smell

"Looks like someone needs to get their diaper changed." she continued

"Thank you for everything . We owe you big time" she thanks as she gets out of the car and hurries to get inside

"Mrs. Figg would you like a ride…. in exchange of keeping you late" said Mr. Dursley

"I'll just call a taxi…I don't want to be anyone's burden" she shrugged apologetically

"No Mrs. Figg don't worry about it .. I insist" Mr. Dursley's confidence conquers her pride

"Fine . But just this time." she replied smiling for once

Petunia holding sleepy Dudley in her arms stands in front of the entering door and pulls out her keys. Yet she saw no light on whatsoever. Her pity for old people stopped her from making a big fuss about Mrs. Figg's statement since she knew that she would get old and all that one day and who knows by then maybe her eyes will play tricks too.

"Petunia I'll just give Mrs. Figg a ride to the vet" Mr. Dursley shouted

"Okay dear I'll turn the fireplace on and bake some cookies" she said

"Drive safely!" she continued

Mr. Dursley nods in sign of approval and seconds later the tires groan in the concrete-made road.

When Mrs. Dursley gets inside she rushes to the alarm box next to the door in order to avoid police coming thinking that she is an intruder at her own house. This is the last thing she needed in thing long monotonous day. She turns on the lights, disables the alarm and then the impossible happened.

There was mess all over the place. The wallpaper in the walls had been scratched in some places as some wild animal had been unleashed. The funiture, the carpets, everything was turned over.  
The vase had been broken. The shelves under the mirror had been opened and emptied. The chandelier who was supposed to stay up had already kissed the floor.

"Jesus" she sighs

Being in doubt whether to call the police or to check the other parts of the house to check if something is stolen, out of nowhere a tattooed guy in his thirties comes down the stairs. With long dark hair and his body wrapped around a long jacket.

"Good evening Madam" he says slowly

Scared to death, Mrs. Dursley starts screaming in a very high pitched voice...as high as her vocal cords were able to endure...but the mysterious strange-looking man showed no sign of intimidation...All of the sudden he pulls out of his coat this wooden short stick and attempts to make a gesture with his right hand...

Thinking no further, and assuming that the intruder was about to use some type of a gun...Mrs. Dursley starts shouting (even higher this time)

"HEEEELPPP" she shouts and prays that someone had noticed her

"Silencio" he shouts as he points the stick towards Mrs. Dursley.

All of the sudden Mrs. Dursley could no longer scream. Her voice was completely blanked out.

At this point Mrs. Dursley was distracted by Dudley who was wide awake crying his eyes out from her own scream...Looking at her baby's face she began touching her throat feeling the air circulating through her nose but no sound or anything similar at all...

Starting to thing that her baby was going to be taken away from her, she immediately turns around facing the door which was wide open...but as if this evening wasn't strange enough... the strangest thing ever happened.

The door was closed by itself...That is when her body was frozen and her limbs started shaking like a leaf...

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder from the man behind him whose nails had been filled with dirt...

As her head was about to make a 180 degree turn...she found herself facing this man...

Looking like the cat had bitten her tongue , tears started slowly sliding her powdered cheeks as he slowly begins to come close to her. He reaches his other hand out of the pocket but there is no stick this time. Looking like he is about to greet someone, a few words slipped out of his blistered lips..

"Hi….I am Sirius Black…..Is that my godson you're holding?!" the strange man asked politely.


End file.
